


Out There Shorts

by ParadoxProphet



Series: Out There [2]
Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes and side stories from Out There (Reimagined) that couldn't be placed into the main story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> These were written after the original Out There, hence why they're from a different year.

6 and 15 returned to the small corner they called home. It had been a rough day for the both of them, what with 1 accusing them of stealing his calander. All the two wanted to do now was relax. 15 nearly fell to the floor from exhaustion, but 6 ran to her side and caught her. 15 was surprised, but greatful. "Thanks 6, I'm lucky to have you by my side." she said. 6 blushed and nervously laughed hearing her say that. "We should get some sleep. It's getting late, and we could both use some rest after what happened today."

The two slowly began to walk towards the small part of the room that served as their "bed". While 6 began to lie down, 15 stood frozen where she stood, staring off into space. "F-f-15? A-are you o-o-okay?" 6 asked. He knew what was going on with her. It was the same as what would happen to him whenever he had a vision. 15 snapped back into reality, a worried look on her face. "F-15?"

"Oh, i-it's nothing... I'll be there in a minute." 15 said.

6 slowly closed his optics, listening to the sound of 15's pen-nib fingers moving across a piece of paper. He began to drift off into a dream. A dream he wished he would stop having every night.

It would start the same. He would be standing in darkness, completely alone. He was afraid, this darkness wasn't like the kind he was used to. It was intimidating.

"6..."

He heard a voice, and in the pitch black darkness stood the form of 15. She looked sad, almost as if she were about to cry. 6 ran as fast as he could to her, his arms reached out to embrace her. Yet when he tried to take her into his grasp, she would vanish. He tried to search for her, yet she was nowhere to be found. "F-15? W-where are you? 15?!"

Usually, the dream would end right there. But tonight, it continued.

Next, he saw the forms of his companions, his family. 2, 11, 8, 16, 5, and 1 were all standing in the darkness, but 15 was still nowhere to be found. Then one by one, the others began to change. Their entire bodies turned bright green, and their numbers floated besides their bodies. They began to dissapear, and once again, 6 was alone. "N-no. Don't l-l-leave me h-here!"

That's when he began to notice that he too, was changing. Turning the same green as the others had. "N-no. D-don't take m-m-me too!" he yelled out.

Then he felt something pass through the yarn on his head. It felt familier, kind, loving. He turned around to see 15 again, the same green as he was. "Never forget me..." she said, smiling.

"F...15?"

A bright red light came from behind 15, and she dissapeared the same way that the others had. "No! C-c-come back! B-b-b-bring 15 b-back!" he yelled out to the light. But it vanished without answering his wishes. 6 thought that this was the end. That he was destined to be alone. Not even the light had stayed. He looked down at his hands, and noticed that they were begining to dissapear as well. He saw a hand in front of him, reaching out and waiting for 6 to take it.

"It's alright now 6. It's all over. We need to go now." 15's voice came from nowhere.

6 hesitantly took the hand and felt himself being risen to the sky. Looking down under him, he saw a little orange glow. A fire. Four figures were standing by it. He looked at the hand, seeing that a Stitchpunk had came from it. Nearby were six other Stitchpunks rising with them, two were rising together. He tried to look at the face of the Stitchpunk who's hand he was holding, but a bright light prevented him from seeing it.

"Welcome home 6."

It was then that 6 woke up. "F-f-15? A-are you awake a-already?"

He recieved no answer. "F-15?"


	2. Missing

The Scientist watched as 8 went out into the battlefield, seeing the world before him as he did so. The world which he caused. Humanity was about to be destroyed, and it was all because of his creation. The B.R.A.I.N. The purpose of his new creations on the other hand, was to hopefully undo the damage he had caused. So far he had brought eight of them to life using a similar process to the one he used to bring the B.R.A.I.N. to life. But this time, he used his soul to bring them into this world. It was risky, but it was his only chance.

He was about to bring his final creation, 9, to life as well. However, his thoughts began to trail off. Would nine be enough? What if they all would fall to the Fabrication Machine? He didn't want to take any chances with it. He placed 9's body down, and began to work on seven more creations. He would go no higher than 16, and the soul transfer would go along differently. Unlike with the nine that would come before them, these creations would be given smaller fractions of his soul. Hopefully, it would be enough to bring them to life. For with this method, there would be the probability that they would not awaken at all. He prayed that one, just one at least, would be able to awaken in order to save this world. One would be all he needed to ease his fears.

\---------------------------------

A week passed, and three of the bodies were alive and active. The first to have awakened was the 11th. She was agile and graceful, yet deep down she had a kindness that was rarely shown. Next to awaken was 15. Unlike the three females that had come before her, 15 did not immediately show activeness. She went at a pace that fit whatever she was doing. She didn't rush things. Yet for some reason, she left of her own choosing. The final to awaken was 16. Although the Scientist had intended him and 15 to be a pair of twins, 16 awakened only after 15 had left. During the time that he had stayed, he proved to be a handfull of trouble. Even more than 3 and 4 had been.

Before each of them had left, they had come across the bodies of the other four. 10, 12, 13, and 14. Unlike the others, those four had only briefly experienced life. Within the span of a few hours after their awakening, they fell silent, never to move again. He didn't dare try again, he had used enough of his soul as is already. If he tried to bring them back, he wouldn't have enough left to give to 9. They never got the chance to live. It was a shame, really. Though perhaps his other creations could find a way for them to live. Once 16 had ran out into the open battlefield, the Scientist placed the four bodies in a small box. Almost like it was a coffin, though possibly a temporary one. After doing so, he once again looked out the window.

11, 15, and 16. Those three had been the lucky ones. Although the chances were slim, they made it into the world. Now, they had to survive with the other eight, soon to be nine.

The Scientist opened up another box, and began to record a message. "Greetings, 9..."

\----------------------------------

"What do you three want? This had better be good!" 1 said, looking down at the three Stitchpunks standing before him. 11, 15, and 16. None of them were particularly ones that 1 wanted to deal with, especially all at once. 11 was defiant, 16 acted like a fool, and 15's whole existance was a nuisance to him.

No one spoke at first. That is until 11 stepped forward. "Old man, we have some important information that should be brought to your attention." she began. 1 scowled at being called "old man" once again by the purple Stitchpunk. "Back when the three of us were brought into this world, we each came upon a sight that I doubt any of us will ever forget."

"And that would be?" 1 asked. 15 was the next to step forward.

"Stitchpunks. Four of them." she answered. "10, 12, 13, and 14. The missing numbers. When I first saw them, I thought that they would just pop to life right in front of me. Yet I was told by the creator...that they would do no such thing..."

"What do you mean?" 1 asked, actually taking interest in what these three had to say.

"What she means old man, is that they weren't even alive. Unlike the rest of us, something happened that prevented them from coming to life. What it is though, none of us have any idea." 11 said.

1 sat down in his throne. "So what you're saying, is that those four are lying lifelessly back in that place where we woke up in?" he asked. Both females nodded their heads. "In that case, what about 9? Is that one lying in that decrepit building as well?"

This time 16 stood forward. "Nope!" he blurted out, confusing the other three. "Well, he isn't dead, but he isn't alive either! At least I think he is... I can't remember!"

1 sighed. "I'll just take that as his fate being unknown. Now if that's all you have to say to me, than leave at once!" he ordered. The three Stitchpunks walked back to their rooms. 1 began to ponder, and as he did his eyes came accross a calander and a dead match. He walked over to the calander and took the match in his hand. He slowly crossed out the numbers 10, 12, 13, and 14 using the match. He was about to cross out the 9, but he changed his mind. "Well, his fate is unknown..." he said, placing the match down. He slowly walked back to his throne, the existance of the missing ones slipping into the back of his mind.


	3. Vision

"Find her!" 9 called out as he, 5, and 11 went to see what was going on. 6, 15, and the twins were all alone now. 3 and 4 flashed to each other, knowing that 9 had tasked them with finding the warrior. They too scurried out of the room, leaving the seers all alone for the first time since they had arrived at the Library. 6 sadly stared at his drawing of the Source. All of his old drawings were gone. Eveything he had worked so hard on had burned to ashes.

"G-g-gone. All g-gone." he said. Seeing the fellow prophet in his depressed state, 15 walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. This surprised the striped seer, but comforted him at the same time.

"It's alright 6. I have plenty of ink and paper here. You can always make more. Plus I still have all of my old drawings here. We didn't lose everything." she said, trying to console him.

"F-15." 6 stuttered. 15 just smiled at him. "B-but, I c-c-can't." he added.

15 looked confused. "What do you mean you can't?" she asked.

"That's b-because..." 6 tried to tell her the truth, but the words couldn't come. He didn't want to keep it from her, but the idea of telling her his fate made his heart sink. He began to cling to 15, similar to when they had first met. 15 began to blush. "F-f-f-15. T-there's something I n-n-need to tell y-you."

"Yes? What is it 6?"

"I...I lo-" Suddenly, he stopped mid-sentence. He let go of 15 and began to hold onto his head. 15 recognized this action. He was having a vision. 6 was shaking all over. "N-no. N-n-n-no." he began to mumble.

"6? What is it?" 15 asked.

"B-bright l-l-lights." he muttered.

"Bright lights?" 15 asked.

6 just nodded his head. "S-7 and S-s-16 are in d-danger." he said.

"What?!" 15 exclaimed, hearing the mention of 7 and 16. She took 6's hand and began to head for the exit. "Come on! We have to help them!" Little did she know that they would be too late.


	4. Activation

9 took the object in his hands, and slowly walked towards the strange outlet. The object appeared to fit into it, sparking 9's curiousity. Slowly, he placed it into the outlet. "Wait!" 2 yelled out, running over to 9. the object had already been placed in and began emitting a green glow. 2 pulled at it, hoping to dislodge it. "We don't know what it is-"

2 was pushed back into 9 as the device oppened up, the green glow getting stronger. 5, 7 and 16 looked confused and slightly worried. 15 however, looked on in fear. She ran forward, whispering so quietly no one could hear her. "Get back!" 2 said, pushing 9 away. The next moment felt like it lasted forever.

Three bright lights shot out of the device. They struck 2's eyes and mouth, and began to pull something right out of him. His body flailed around as it happened. Everyone looked at the sight in horror. 5 was screaming, 15 looked away not wanting to see the horror twice, and even 16 was scared of what he was seeing. Eventually, the lights subsided and the device closed. 2's body fell limp on the ground, his eyes and mouth wide open. He didn't move, and that was when the unbearable truth sank in. 2 was gone.

"No! 2!" 5 yelled as he ran to his mentor's body. Suddenly, a rumbling sound came from next to them. A red, glowing light shined upon the group of Stitchpunks. The room began to shake as whatever had been activated began to move. 7 took that as their cue to start moving and began running. 15 began to run after her, motioning the boys to follow them. 5 and 9 immediately took to running, while 16 just stood there motionlessly until 5 ran back and grabbed him by the arm. The group ran up a kind of slope, only to find themselves at a dead end. 7 held out her arms, preventing anyone from falling to their doom. The room ceased shaking as what had awakened rose to the top of the room. It ripped off the flag that covered itself, revealing it's mechanical form. It was the Machine. The one that had created all the others.

5 paniced as he tried to reload his crossbow. 7 and 15 searched around for a means to escape. "7, over there!" 15 said, pointing to a nearby lever. A plan formed in the warrior's mind as she took 5's crossbow and shot the hook at the lever. She took 9 and 5 while 15 grabbed 16 and held onto 7.

"Help! I need an adult!" 16 said.

"16, you idiot, this is not the time for joking around!" 15 scolded.

7 began to run back a little, trying to get a head start. "Jump!" she yelled as the began to run forward. As they swang to the other side 5 yelled in panic, while 16 yelled as if he were on an amusement park ride. The lever was pulled down by the force of the swing, and 5, 9 and 15 landed on the conveyer belt. 7 and 16 just missed the conveyerbelt, so 7 had to keep hold to a loose spike while 16 grabbed onto her leg. 5 and 15 looked down at 7 and 16, but as soon as they did the conveyer belt began to move them away. The three looked up as pieces of machinery began coming down on the conveyer belt. They started running, avoiding the machinery about them. "Look out!" 15 yelled, pushing 5 and 9 before they were crushed. The three fell from the conveyer belt and landed on the ground.

Meanwhile, 7 and 16 continued to hold on to dear life. 7 tried to pull them up, while 16 was mumbling something about how an invention would save them both. At this point, the Machine had noticed the presence of the Stitchpunks and was making it's way towards 7 and 16. The two turned their heads to see the huge red eye starring right at them. The two believed it was all over.

Back on the ground, 9 recovered the light bulb staff he had dropped upon falling to the ground. He turned it on, attracting the attention of the machine. 5 and 15 ran towards him. 15 ran ahead, while 5 led 9 in the same direction. The Machine shruged it off and returned to the two dangling for life, only to find that they were gone. Enraged, it ecided to go after the next available prey. It began to reach towards the three running Stitchpunks, crashing debris around in the process. A cloud of dust formed, allowing the three to hide behind a gear. 5 and 9 huddled around 15, causing her to be sandwhiched in the middle. With no lock aroung her neck to clin to, 15 grabbed 5 for comfort. They could hear the machine getting closer and closer. One of it's arms was slowly reaching for the gear they were hiding behind. Any moment now it would pick up the gear and discover them.

Clang. Clang.

A strange sound fillied the factory, distracting the Machine as it tried to find the source of it. Something had been stuck in the gears and was making the noise. It was the bolas 7 had thrown at the Beast just mere moments ago. The Machine swatted at them in rage. Back down below, 9 and the others were relieved when they saw 7 appear in front of them. "What are you waiting for?" she asked, running towards what the group assumed to be their way out. The three chased after 7, once again gaining the Machine's attention. "Keep up! Come on!" 7's voice called back at them. Eventually, the reached a pipe where they found 16 waiting for them. 7, 5 and 15 ran up the pipe. As 9 began to run, he felt something saw right throuh it. The Machine was right behind them, buzzsaw in tow. 5 ran back to help 9 up before he fell into the Machines clutches. With that, the five Stitchpunks escaped back into the Emptiness.


End file.
